reasons to ship
by ezria4ever B-26
Summary: it's reason to ship different couples from shows like pretty little liar, reign, vampire diaries, once upon a time, girl meets world and movies like Harry Potter. if you have any ideas please leave a review of the couple of couple you what me to use.
1. 29 reason to ship Frary - reign

**I don't own any of the character they all belong to their rightful owners**

1 She would save him

2 He choose her

3 and she choose him

4 He would kill for her

5 and he has

6 They keep each other sane

7 The awkward situation

8 He was her First kiss

9 and her first love

10 The way They looked at each other

11 He followed his heart

12 They're had good memories

13 And Bad Memories

14 They are a team

15 she wants to make him proud

16 They want the same world

17 They rue as one

18 she is his light

19 She is his Queen

20 They grew up together

21 She left her life behind to marry him

22 Even though she wasn't reday

23 He was stunned by her beauty

24 And she was stunned by his

25 They knew one another as kids

26 He can tells when she's not feeling well

27 The way there eyes meet

28 Her thank you means the world to him

29 He threatened his mother on her behalf


	2. 101 reason to ship stelena VD

**I don't own any of the character they all belong to their rightful owners**

1 Both write a diary

2 They make each other's day better

3 They make each other smile

4 They have the cutest make out-sessions

5 He'd do anything

6 He make her glad to be alive

7 They talked all night

8 Their dances are phenomenal

9 They tease each other

10 They flirt

11 it just feels save

12 They are passionate

13 They want each other to fight

14 He thinks she is beautiful

15 and sexy

16 and vice versa

17 He speaks highly of her

18 He knows when it's not her

19 She can't lose the way she feels about him

20 She never give up on finding him

21 She only thing that kept him from giving up

22 He never wanted to give the necklace to anyone before

23 it's a symbol of their unbreakable bond

24 And it can't be destroyed

25 They talk about their future together

26 He went in the tomb without knowing n if he'd come out

27 She trusts him

28 He trusts her

29 He never try to compel her

30 He would let her be happy with Damon

31 He stopped drinking human blood for her

32 He is selfless

33 Her only birthday wish was to know if he is alive

34 "you have me"

35 He doesn't have to hide from her

36 No one can fully understand

37 If he was gone he would have called

38 She knew he'd catch her

39 He doesn't have to pretend he can be himself

40 Klaus ships them

41 And Caroline

42 And Jenna

43 And Bonnie

44 And Lexi

45 She lets him drink her blood

46 He gives her his to save her

47 He's her crying shoulder

48 She helped Stefan instead of helping Damon

49 Being safe means nothing if he's not safe too

50 They save each other's lives

51 He would have sacrificed himself for Jenna

52 She couldn't let him die in the fire

53 She goes to find him on the full moon in between werewolf

54 They have things in common

55 She's something worth living for

56 She believes in him

57 They fight for each other

58 Katherine can't tear them apart

59 or Klaus

60 Or Damon

61 Or John

62 Or the truth

63 They fell for each other instantly

64 She knows who he is

65 He turns his back on her to protect her

66 He lets her make her own decisions

67 she knows he's there without hearing him

68 and without seeing him

69 "it's you and me Stefan. Always"

70 it was epic

71 They give each other advices

72 She's jealous about Lexi and Katherine

73 She figured out how to live with him

74 She thinks see's better than him

75 He wants her to talk about her problems

76 Even if it hurts him

77 The only thing stronger than his craving for blood his is love for Elena

78 Stefan is epic love

79 He will always love her

80 It's always gonna be Stefan

81 Even in his darkest times she never stopped loving him

82 She would've given him the goodbye

83 He fought compulsion for her

84 "Home was where she Stefan were together"

85 He will never love anymore as much as her

86 No matter what she feels for Damon. She never unfell for Stefan

87 She never lost hope

88 They are Soulmates

89 He didn't bite her although he was starving

90 She isn't scared

91 He wants to be with her forever

92 Their hugs are comforting

93 She can't hate him

94 She feels everything

95 He goes to events for her

96 He needs her help

97 He is understanding

98 When it's real you can't walk away

99 it's real

100 That kind of love never dies

101 They have History together


End file.
